APH SuFin My Funny Little Secret
by DarkmoonSigel
Summary: Late birthday present for P0ck3tf0x. Fluff. Just read it. You don't need your teeth. XD


If one were to ask the nations who was the most serious of them all, most would answer 'Sweden' instantly. It was not be unanimous though due to one country. If Finland were asked the question, he would just smile a special little smile, the kind of the expression that told the world that he had a secret.

Finland reached for his cup of coffee only to find it was just out of his reach.

Again.

Furrowing his brow, Finland leaned forward to retrieve it. He didn't remember putting it so far away from himself. Sore as he was to admit it, Finland didn't have much of a reach to begin with. He suspiciously sneaked a look across the table at his dining companion.

Sweden peered up from his paper, arching his brow in question at him. Finland shivered in response, hunching down in his seat in an attempt to make himself look smaller. He still wasn't used to Sweden's harsh stare even though he knew that the large nation wouldn't ever do anything to harm him and everything in his power to please him. He had proven that time and time again by building this house all by hand on their mutual border to never forcing any uncomfortable situation upon him…..with the exception of their odd sleeping arrangement.

Big house but only one bed.

…  
Yeah…

Plus it was silly to even consider the idea that Sweden kept moving his cup. Finland couldn't imagine Sweden doing something so childish. Sweden was so solid and no nonsense, his personality severe to the point of opaqueness. He must have just put his own coffee out of his reach….again…..for no reason….another freak accident on his part.

Sighing, Finland kept his eyes on his plate and tried to finish his breakfast without making a fool of himself. Except when he reached for his cup again, it was gone. Lifting his eyes, Finland found his cup all the way on the other side of the table….by Sweden.

"Have you been moving my cup this whole time?", Finland demanded before he could stop himself, planting his hands on the table as he leaned forward to glare at Sweden. This sort of thing had been going on for a while now. Morning after morning, Finland had been convincing himself that he was careless or clumsy with not just his coffee cup but other items too. Whenever he cooked or doing something, Finland would find the spices on shelves well out of his reach or utensils just hung up high enough he had to stretch or swallow his dignity and ask Sweden for help.

Other parts of Finland realized that he had just yelled at Sweden, the smaller nation sinking back down in his seat with a thud. His pride barely kept him from whimpering out loud. He wondered if Sweden was going to yell back. He didn't really want to ever see the Swede angry especially with him. He had seen enough of that in Denmark's house and it was a truly frightening sight to behold.

To Finland's surprise, he was met with silence. Risking a glance, Finland looked to Sweden. To his shock, the large nation looked as if he was choking, his large hands over his mouth covering it while his striking teal colored eyes crinkled shut. Tiny stray tears leaked out of the corner of them as Sweden shook, his shoulders heaving from the force of his reaction.

Finland's entire body slumped when he figured out that Sweden was laughing at him. The giant nation, the pinnacle of seriousness, was about doubled over from laughing at him. Obviously, Sweden found something funny.

"May I ask what you find so amusing?", Finland growled out through clenched teeth as Sweden fell out of his seat, his laughter coming out as muffled sounds and tiny snorts. Finland amazed even himself by finding it oddly cute as he watched Sweden manage to right himself, removing his wire glasses to wipe away stray tears.

"Nuth'n.", Sweden mumbled, not looking the least bit self-conscious about his behavior.

"Why do you keep moving my cup? For that matter, why do you keep moving everything out of my reach!?", Finland fumed down at him, stomping his foot. That gesture seemed to set Sweden off again, the large nation falling back over to quietly have another fit of amusement. Finland waited impatiently for Sweden to finish, crossing his arms over his chest to keep from figeting.

"Well?", Finland demanded. It felt nice for once to loom over Sweden though the other nation didn't seem to mind. He was taken aback by the Swede's smile, the expression a true rarity for him. It did remarkable things for his face, softening harsh features and drawing attention to the open beauty that was there all this time, hidden craftily behind a neutral scowl and withering glare. Finland's eyes were drawn to it and enamored by it, drinking it in like fine wine and getting so drunk off of it he felt dizzy.

Not noticing the effect he had on the other nation, Sweden shrugged as he picked himself off of the floor.

"Yur cute."

Finland rued the day, RUED it in big capital letters, the damnable day that Sweden found out that he was ticklish. Not even just a little ticklish either, more like 'OMFG, I've got to take off this sweater before I throw up.' ticklish.

Sweden had found out by accident. Finland had been so careful for centuries covering up his weakness. It had been one random brush against his side that had made the smaller nation dissolve into a giggling mess. Finland had hoped Sweden would not notice but he should have realized by now that he had never been that lucky when it came to the taller nation. Sweden seemed to notice every little thing about him.

It was just a normal, ordinary day. The two nations were snowed in, snug as bugs in a rug, in their little cabin nestled deep in heart of the woods. Which is what might have prompted Sweden's boredom. Cabin fever was a terrible thing and should have happened to other people. Usually when such things occurred, Sweden would go to his workshop to build furniture or hand carve cute little animals that he then gave to Finland as gifts. Reading was another heavily favored activity but every once in a while, Sweden would be struck with a true bout of mischief.

Having nothing better to do, Finland was wasting the soft white day away, lounging on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate near at hand, a overly large fluffy blanket thrown over his legs and his tiny white dog Hanatamago claiming his lap from doggy naps, just minding his own business.

The dead silence should have been a giveaway, a hint of that which was to come. Hana's head perked up, the little dog sniffing the air before she jumped off of Finland with a whine.

"I'll take you out soon. I told you to poop when you had the chance.", Finland yawned, feeling incredibly bored but also too lazy to take a nap. He certainly didn't want to go back out into the cold just yet. That would mean making an effort to get up, get dressed, and he wasn't feeling up to that yet.

Finland should have followed Hana's example and sought cover.

It came out of nowhere, attacking his feet first, his toes in particular. Finland shrieked, pulling the covers over himself fully in an attempt to hide as he tucked in his feet under himself. A hand snuck past his defenses, this time going for the tender skin of his ankles.

"This isn't funny!", Finland laughed, despite his growing dread and convulsions. The next attack was on his sides, clever fingertips tapping out a tune up and down his ribs. Finland practically howled from it as he dive rolled off of the couch. He found himself caught before he hit the floor, a strong arm wrapping around his waist, pulling him back into a warm lap.

"Sve! Hahahaha! S-stop it!", Finland flailed about like a madman on crack. Despite his objections, Finland was kept in place. He was allowed to sit up though to what he thought was a reprieve. Fingers going for his scalp and neck made the small nation press back against a solid chest in a desperate attempt to trap Sweden's hands between them. "Stop! Stop! Stop! Please stop! I'm willing to negotiate!", Finland stammered out between laughs.

"Mmmmmm…..", Sweden hummed out in thought near Finland's ear. He was so sensitive now that even tickled him.

"Sve…..please…", Finland whimpered. He noticed it was enough to make Sweden pause, giving him enough time for Finland to turn around fully in the Swede's lap and capture Sweden's face with his hands. Finland quickly moved forward to plant a firm kiss on Sweden's lips. He could feel the cheeks he held starting to hear up.

Neither of them fought fair in the end.

Walking in the woods during Nordic winter was always an adventure. Once familiar terrain was smoothed out ominously to perfection, hiding pitfalls, dips, and the odd tree stump of hurty doom. Hana seemed to be enjoying though, the little ball of fluff diving from snow drift to snow drift like a mad comet of slobber and fur. Her bright red sweater made her findable at least, Finland thought as he watched the pup frolic. He should have been paying more attention to where he was going.

One moment, Finland was just walking along and the next thing he knew, Finland was sinking until he was waist deep into snow. "Hitto!", Finland cursed, searching for any sort of hand hold in the snow or some convenient purchase for his feet. He needn't have bothered. Strong hand effortlessly pulled him out of the earth's hollow as easily as a mother cat picked up her own kitten. Finland found himself retrieved and held bridal style against the very solid nation of Sweden.

"Thank you, Sve.", Finland sighed, feeling a touch embarrassed but more so envious of his husband's height. "You can put me down now.".

"Higher?", Sweden's eyebrow arched in question, all in mock seriousness.

"What? No! No! Noooooooooo!", was all Finland had time to say before he went airborne, thrown high over head with all the strength of a nation put behind it. His stomach flip flopped as he cleared the treetops to tumble head over heels back to earth. Finland was caught neatly before he hit the cold white though…still in bridal style much to his chagrin.

"Ok…you've had your fun. Now put me down.", Finland fumed at the smug looking nation.

"Again?", Sweden smiled, his teal eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

"No, no, no, no, no, AHHHHHHHHHH!", Finland screamed this time, Sweden somehow throwing him even higher than before as Finland kissed the open sky again. He was deftly caught again by the grinning nation, the Fin glaring at his tormentor.

"I hate you.", Finland tried to intimidate the Swede into feeling some sort of shame or remorse but it was obviously a lost cause. Sweden was far too busy smothering his soft but continuous laughter into the Fin's shoulder and looked totally unrepentant for his misdeeds to care. Taking no chances and just the slightest bit of revenge(Sweden still blushed like a tween schoolgirl whenever Finland showed him any sort of physical affection), Finland wrapped his arms around Sweden's neck to avoid any more flights and pressed an open mouth kiss to the giant nation's rapidly heating cheeks.

"Did you lose our dog while you were doing that?", Finland murmured, nuzzling the cherry red flesh, enjoying the heat from it on his own chilled skin. Shaking his head carefully as to not dislodge Finland from his affection, Sweden whistled in shrill note. The effect was instantaneous, Hana appearing before them like magic for it.

"You're going to have to put me down at some point.", Finland told his husband with a smirk as he pointed out the obvious, "Hana can't stay in the snow much longer."

Sweden chuckled at that, the deep noise rumbling Finland's insides pleasantly, as he leaned down just long enough for Hana to hop up into the cradle of Finland's legs.

"You sneaky little traitor.", Finland told the tiny dog in severe tones while Sweden looked way too smug for his own good. "And shame on you too. I don't need to be carried. I'm not a woman.".

"But yur ma w'fe.", Sweden stated his end all, be all answer for everything.

Finland sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes. They had been together for centuries now so he was well used to the title as well as the nation who had bestowed it upon it. It held none of the mystery or surprise behind it now that Finland knew that a curious love and devotion was what created the title for him. As silly as it may be, it was his and his only.

Finland smiled at his thoughts, holding up his hand to study the ring upon his finger that Sweden had placed there over a century ago. A band of snowflakes crafted from white gold and studded with so many diamonds it sparkled like the real deal, glittered back at Finland. Sweden's own band was a much heavier solid band with a snowflake relief carved into it since he worked with his hands more.

Smiling sweetly at his own observations, Finland pressed a winter chilled kiss to Sweden's lips, the dry flesh rasping softly at contact at first before becoming intimately more wet.

"Yes, I am."

Finland would never tell anyone his secret.

It was his and his alone to keep.


End file.
